The invention relates to a hold-open device for a door or similar wing member.
In a modern hold-open device for a door one should be able to adjust both the hold-open force for the door and the hold-open angle of the door. In addition, when necessary, one should be able to open the door beyond the selected hold-open angle (which is assumed to be less than about 180.degree.) preferably by only exerting additional force. Further, when desired, one should be able to entirely disconnect the hold-open device from operation.
A hold-open device meeting these requirements is shown in the patent publication DE 3604083. However, this known hold-open device is rather complicated both as to its construction and its adjustments, since for instance the adjustment of the hold-open force and the disconnection of the hold-open device from operation are carried out by separate means.